The Garden Keeper
by Amiboshi-chan
Summary: A lonely boy visits an island on vacation, and makes a special friend in an abandoned garden...
1. chapter one

Attack of the killer muse. I was watching my cousin, who loves this show, when my muse (who was off nursing his wounds from my last writing spree) decided to come home to bug me at the most inopportune time. So I sat down to write this as soon as I walked in the door.  
  
This takes place in Japan. I'm only vaguely familiar with Card Captor Sakura. I have no idea what Syaoran's mother's name is, so I'm playing it safe and not using a name for her And, since it's an AU, it's okay that they're OOC, right???  
  
As you all should know by now, I do not own Card Captor Sakura and would most likely be put in an insane asylum should I ever claim to do so.  
  
The Garden Keeper  
  
By Amiboshi-chan  
  
Chapter one  
  
Syaoran propped himself up on his elbow and stared out the window at the unending ocean. They had been driving along the coast for upwards an hour now. He turned to his parents in the front of the car.  
  
"Where are we going again?"  
  
Syaoran's mother turned slightly. "Ba Zhong Island. We're visiting an old friend of mine who owns a large manor out here. I'm sure you'll love it. It's quite beautiful. I'm just sorry there are no other children your age around."  
  
Syaoran didn't mind so much. Even at the age of ten, he was a little anti social. His brooding demeanor caused all of his schoolmates to steer clear of him.  
  
Syaoran looked out the window again. The vast blueness spread out, lapping at the sandy beach and waving joyfully. Syaoran ignored it, choosing instead to stare up at the gray clouds overhead.  
  
* * *  
  
"Syaoran, wake up. We're here."  
  
Syaoran slowly awoke, realizing vaguely that they were no longer moving. He climbed out of the car, dragging his duffel bag beside him. He finally glanced towards the house.  
  
Takeida Manor was a Victorian style house surrounded by lush gardens. The exterior was cream colored, and reached, maybe three stories high. A small orchard stretched out to the side of the garage. A little ways down to the other side, the property reached to a small inlaid beach. It had a large porch and a green yard. On that porch, a well dressed woman in her mid thirties was waving her arms over her head.  
  
"Darling! Come on up!"  
  
"Menami! Goodness, I haven't seen you in ages!" Syaoran's mother started towards the house, beckoning Syaoran to follow.  
  
* * *  
  
"This will be your room." Menami, Syaoran's mother's college companion, lead him into a room on the second level. "It has one of the best views of the ocean the house has to offer." Menami threw open the curtains, shedding the room with light. Then she turned and left, leaving Syaoran standing in the middle of the room.  
  
'My room . . . for the mext month.' Syaoran started his unpacking.  
  
A while later, Syaoran made his way down the staircase. He could Menami and his mother's voices in the parlor down the hall. He followed the sound and slowly pushed open the double doors.  
  
His mother turned. "Are you done unpacking?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I'm going outside." His mother nodded.  
  
"Be careful around the ocean."  
  
Syaoran closed the door and stepped out. A warm breeze passed by, and for the first time, Syaoran stopped to admire his surroundings. A few little gardens were scattered out to one side of the house. The other side was a little denser. It looked older and less taken care of. Syaoran headed off in that direction.  
  
He walked awhile, passing bushes and flowering trees until he reach a crumbling stone wall, deep in the middle of a group of trees.  
  
'Yeesh, this thing looks deserted.'  
  
Syaoran followed the stone wall until it opened into an arched entrance. Ivy crawled up the arbor and reached into the long cracks that covered the walls beside it. Stepping through, Syaoran's eyebrows shot up at what he saw.  
  
The view was breathtaking. Stone pathways framed with ivy rounded their way to a crystal clear pond. Two stone benches were places strategically around it, giving it a welcoming appeal. The rose bushes that were everywhere made the place smell heavenly.  
  
One pathway led out the backside of the garden, through another arbor and out to the beach. The sound of the waves was delicate and comforting and serene. Syaoran stepped out into the warm sand.  
  
As he left the garden, the faint sound of a girl's giggle followed him, causing him to turn abruptly . . . 


	2. chapter two

The Garden Keeper  
  
By Amiboshi-chan  
  
Chapter two  
  
Syaoran whirled around to see who was following him. There was no one there.  
  
So Syaoran, being practical, shrugged it off and walked away. He walked down the beach, sinking softly in the wet sand as the waves ran over his sandaled feet. He picked up a little yellow shell, then turned to head back to the garden.  
  
Then he heard it again. It was a light laughter, like the tinkling of a bell. Syaoran ran back to the garden. He stopped when he reached the arbor, leaning against the eroded stone wall, and just watched silently.  
  
The soft laughter rang out a little louder again. Syaoran followed the sound, until he thought he saw something move amongst the rose bushes. He ran down one pathway towards the pond. He saw something - it was distinctly pink - running back among a row of yellow tea roses. He gave pursuit again, but ran out of breath and stopped to lean against an ivy-covered pillar. That was when he heard the laughter behind him, and turned.  
  
There, standing at the other end of the pond, was a small girl, about his age. She wore a pink dress, and her coppery hair was docked short and pulled into two pigtails at the sides of her head. "Hello," the girl called out sweetly.  
  
Syaoran stared at the cheerful girl for a moment before asking, "Who are you?"  
  
The girl giggled and mimicked, "Who are you?"  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I'm Syaoran."  
  
The girl smiled. "I am . . . Sakura."  
  
Syaoran stepped towards her carefully. She just smiled sweetly and watching him from the other side of the pond. Syaoran stopped and sat on one of the stone benches. He patted the seat beside him, beckoning the girl.  
  
Sakura tilted her head and looked at him, still standing perfectly still.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Come sit with me, Sakura."  
  
The girl mouth an 'oh' and leapt over to him, sitting carefully beside him on the bench.  
  
Syaoran turned to look at her. "My mom said there wouldn't be any kids here." Sakura didn't respond, so he continued. I don't play with other kids very much, but I am glad you're here. Mom is visiting her friend, and I don't have anyone to talk to." Sakura remained silent, but leaned a little closer as he talked. "How old are you? Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura looked up. "I'm ten." Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Suddenly, Sakura leaned very close, and whispered something in his ear. "Do you want to know a secret?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her, then nodded.  
  
"I'm a fairy." Her words were barely audible, but Syaoran heard her, and laughed. Sakura smiled.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "You're cute." He then stood and grabbed her hand. "Come with me." She followed him to the entrance of the garden. But that was where she stopped abruptly.  
  
Syaoran turned to face her. "What's the matter? Come on."  
  
Sakura looked at him, wide-eyed. "I . . .I'm not supposed to leave the garden."  
  
Syaoran looked confused. "Why not?"  
  
Sakura looked down. "I'm sorry, I can't." She wrenched her hand free and ran back into the garden.  
  
Syaoran turned and followed her back in. She was crouched over, staring at her reflection in the pond. He walked over and placed he hands on her shoulders, stooping beside her. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to leave the garden, that's okay. I'll come play with you here then. Here." Syaoran reached into his pocket. He pulled out the little shell he'd picked up on the beach earlier. "Here. This is for you."  
  
Sakura looked up, and gasped. She scooped up the shell, holding it carefully in her hands. "It's beautiful."  
  
Syaoran was slightly taken back by her reaction. "It's . . .just a shell."  
  
Sakura looked up at him. "I've never seen anything like it before. Thank you."  
  
Syaoran looked up. The sun had gone down, and he could no longer see it over the great stone walls. "It's getting dark. I need to go inside." Sakura nodded, and Syaoran stood up. "Will you be here tomorrow?"  
  
Sakura looked up. "Of course I will."  
  
"I'll come see you." Syaoran said, then he left.  
  
As I said, OOC. Please forgive, and leave nice, happy reviews!  
  
I would threaten to not write again until I get a certain amount of reviews, but that never seems to work and I usually end up driving myself crazy. So please, just review, and make an authoress very very happy! 


	3. chapter three

The Garden Keeper  
  
By Amiboshi-chan  
  
Chapter three  
  
The month passed uneventfully. Syaoran paid visit to the garden every day, and Sakura was always there.  
  
One particularly hot, lazy day, Syaoran and Sakura were wandering the garden when a rose caught his eye. Its pale purple petals were like no other rose in the garden. Syaoran walked towards it. "Sakura, look here." Sakura bounced over.  
  
"Ooh, pretty."  
  
Syaoran looked at the wilting petals. "It's dying," he said sadly.  
  
Sakura walked over to the rose and cupped it in her small hands. "This will be our flower." She said, and then kissed the rose softly. Syaoran smiled. Sakura was always doing silly things like that.  
  
@---{--  
  
Yelan took Syaoran into town the next day, and could not go to the garden. The next day, though, he was out there at daybreak. But he could not find Sakura.  
  
The purple rose caught his eye again. This time it stood proudly, blooming full and waving gently in the soft breezes that made their way into the enclosed garden from the ocean. Syaoran stepped forward once again. It was definitely the same flower. "It's still alive! It's not wilted at all!"  
  
"Told you." Syaoran turned to find Sakura sitting on their usual bench, arms crossed and an arrogant smile on her face.  
  
"There you are." Syaoran remembered her episode with the flower the other day, and realize her implications. "You are not a fairy. Sakura. You're a girl, like me."  
  
Sakura then broke into a fit of giggles. "Like you, eh?" She laughed harder.  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow, before realization hit him and he turned a bright shade of scarlet. "That's not what I meant . . .I . . .I . . ." Syaoran stuttered off as Sakura calmed down and stood, walking towards him.  
  
"I knew what you meant. But I told you, that is our flower now. As long as we are friends, it won't die." Sakura smiled sweetly. Syaoran stared at her in awe, until she broke into giggles again and ran away.  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran shouted as he ran after her.  
  
@----{----  
  
August came too soon for Syaoran. He loathed leaving the garden and Sakura, but school was starting and they had to get back to the mainland. Syaoran's last day, he sat with Sakura all morning. Only when he heard his mother call him did he leave.  
  
"I'll see you again next summer, Sakura." He said sadly.  
  
"I'll be here." Sakura responded softly.  
  
The drive back home would be an especially long one.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought this part deserved a chapter of it's own. I know I'm going a little fast, but we have a ways to go!!! Thanks everyone who has been so kind in his or her reviews, you don't know how much I appreciate it!!! Thanks again!!  
  
Amiboshi-chan 


	4. chapter four

The Garden Keeper  
  
By Amiboshi-chan  
  
Chapter four  
  
The next summer, Syaoran didn't return to Ba Zhong Island as he had said. Menami was visiting her family that summer, so Yelan had no reason to go there. Syaoran begged, but he couldn't tell her about Sakura. She just wouldn't understand. And so, they stayed in Japan. Syaoran had never been more miserable.  
  
The summer after that brought them back to the island, though. Syaoran didn't even stop to greet Menami. He leapt out of the car and dashed around the side of the house. When he reached the entrance to the garden, he stopped to catch his breath.  
  
There she was, two years older but just as he remembered her. Sakura sat as always on the stone bench, humming softly as she gazed around the garden. Her pale russet hair brushed her shoulders lightly. Slowly, her green eyes finally turned to him.  
  
"Syaoran . . ."  
  
As Sakura stood, her eyes never left his. Syaoran stepped into the garden, slowly making his way towards her. As soon as he crossed the threshold of the stone arbor, though, Sakura launched herself at him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him fiercely. Syaoran regained his balance, and stared down at her in shock. "Sakura, I . . ."  
  
"I thought you weren't going to come back." Sakura said, her voice muffled in his shirt. Syaoran's eyes softened and he put his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I tried to come last summer, but things didn't work out."  
  
Sakura stood still for a while, leaning into his chest. Then she looked up, a big smile on her face. "I'm glad you're here, anyway. I've been starting to miss you."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. "STARTING to miss me??! Why you . . . !!" Sakura pushed herself away from him with a giggle, trotting a few steps away before whirling around and facing him cutely. Her hands were clasped behind her as she smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Come on, let's not start the summer off fighting. Okay, I admit, I have missed you. A lot." She walked over to the bench she had abandoned and sat down, tilting her head. "Come, Syaoran. Sit with me. It has been a while."  
  
Syaoran smiled back as he walked over and took his seat. As he gazed around the garden, his eyes lingered on a peculiar site . . . a lone violet colored rose in a certain place.  
  
Sakura followed his gaze. "It's still alive. You haven't forgotten our flower, have you?"  
  
Syaoran smiled. "I remember. I guess that means we're still friends, huh?"  
  
Sakura gave him an admonishing look. "That you could even say that, moron."  
  
"Hey, who's a moron?!" Syaoran cried.  
  
"You." Sakura winked.  
  
Syaoran smiled and shook his head. "So, we haven't seen each other in two years, you must have something to talk about."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. Not much happens here, you know? I don't think anyone knows of this garden but you."  
  
Syaoran shook his head again. Sakura was definitely a peculiar girl.  
  
@---{--  
  
Syaoran stayed with Sakura all day. She was so cheerful, it rubbed off on him. By the time he went up to the house for dinner, he was smiling constantly.  
  
"Hey, Menami san. Great dinner!" He said over his miso soup and soba. Menami smiled and thanked him for his kind words. His mother just stared at him.  
  
"I haven't seen Syaoran this cheerful in a long time. He must really love this place." Yelan said to her friend after Syaoran had left the table.  
  
Syaoran wanted to head back out to the garden after dinner, but his mother impeded him from doing so as it had started to rain. Syaoran gave a pout and stayed in his room all night.  
  
@---{--  
  
The next morning was rainy again. The day after brought clear skies, but Syaoran was not able to dash away so quickly. Yelan apprehended him and made him go socialize with Menami a little. "I know you love roaming around outside here, and that's good. But go talk to Menami a bit, would you? She is our host."  
  
So Syaoran spent the next hour talking to Menami- who was rather good company, really. When Syaoran finally left the house, he was smiling again.  
  
Sakura picking the dying flowers off the rose bushes. As usual, Syaoran glanced at the lone violet rose. It stood tall and proud, a miracle of nature. Tiny water droplets clung to the petals of every flower, giving a very ethereal look to the entire garden. Sakura was the picture of serenity, walking among the flowering bushes, picking here, plucking there. Syaoran had to stand and watch for a moment, before he could let himself break the magic by announcing his presence.  
  
Finally, he stepped into the garden. "Hey, Sakura." He said softly.  
  
Sakura looked up. Brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, she smiled sweetly. "Oh, Hello, Syaoran. Quite a rain we had yesterday, huh? The flowers sure loved it." She glanced at a patch of flowers that had blossomed. "These begonias needed that rain." She bent down, admiring the delicate pink flowers.  
  
Syaoran nodded, then sat on the stone bench. He gazed at the pond, noticing the shell he had given her two years ago sitting by the side. Smiling, he picked it up. "Sakura, you still have this?"  
  
Sakura stood up and walked over to him. "Of course. It was a gift from you." Syaoran reached up and pulled her into a hug.  
  
@---{--  
  
The summer passed much like before. Syaoran spent most of his time with Sakura. They would talk endlessly, and if they had nothing to say, they would sit in silence enjoying each other's company. On warm summer nights, They would sit in the back arbor and watch the sun set over the ocean.  
  
Sorry for the weird ending here. I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. I know I'm not going into much detail of each visit, but I'm going a little quick as this story is over the span of a number of years. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad you liked the story! It always makes me feel good when people like my writing. Bye!  
  
Amiboshi-chan 


	5. chapter five

The Garden Keeper  
  
By Amiboshi-chan  
  
Chapter five  
  
That summer ended as always, and Syaoran once again went home. It wasn't until the summer he was sixteen that he returned to Menami's home.  
  
This time was different. Menami and Yelan had gone to Morioko for a huge high school reunion. She had trusted him with the beach house until she returned. It was just him and the garden. And Sakura.  
  
Sakura was growing more beautiful by the moment. Her reddish hair was now long, pooling over her shoulders and trailing down her back. Her emerald green eyes glowed with light and life. Her skin was pale and lightly freckled, and her smile was serene. Syaoran was stunned when he saw her for the first time.  
  
As before, Sakura welcomed him with a big hug and an 'I've missed you.' Then the world started turning again, summer resumed a usual pace.  
  
On one particularly lazy day, Syaoran packed a basket full of food and went out to the garden.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, I'm back!" He called as he entered the garden. Sakura appeared, smiling. Then she saw the basket in his hand and tilted her head cutely.  
  
"What's in there?"  
  
Syaoran lifted the basket. "A picnic. I brought us lunch."  
  
"Oh, okay." Sakura sat down beside him as he pulled sandwiches, melon and a couple of colas out of the basket. Sakura watched as he ate his sandwich, and picked up hers. Slowly, she bit into her sandwich. Her face lit up. "Yummy!"  
  
Syaoran smiled at how easy it was to excite her. It was just a plain turkey sandwich, but she had acted like she'd never tasted one before.  
  
After lunch was over, Sakura smiled at Syaoran. "Thank you," she said softly, and leaned forward. Before Syaoran knew what was happening, Sakura had kissed him on the cheek and trotted away into the garden.  
  
Syaoran blushed a deep scarlet then took off after her. He was quick and caught the giggling female in a matter of moments, wrapping his arms around her waist for dear life. She turned herself around so she was facing him, and put her hands on his chest. He held her there for a moment, and then he released her.  
  
Splash!!  
  
A soft push landed Sakura on her bottom in the pond. The water itself was no more than waist high, and Sakura easily pushed herself up, sputtering with indignity. Syaoran laughed with entirely no mercy. As he saw her wading towards the bank, he threw his head back and laughed harder. It was then that Sakura leapt up and grabbed him by the wrists and pulled with all her might.  
  
Syaoran went in face first with a yell, not expecting that sort of retort. He came up for air, and was about to launch into an argument when he realized he had no backing for it. That, and Sakura was giving him that smile again. So distracting . . .  
  
Not even Syaoran new what he was doing until his face was only inches away from Sakura's. And by then, it was too late to turn back. Tentatively, he placed his lips over hers.  
  
The first kiss was sweet and chaste, as they usually are. It was a simple kiss that meant the world to them and nothing to the world around them. Sakura turned her green eyes up to Syaoran's amber ones, both wondering what to say now. But neither knew, so neither said anything. They just climbed up to the bank and sat, drying in the hot sun, wrapped up in each other as they waited for dusk.  
  
There's another funny ending. I don't do mushy scenes very well, as you can probably tell by now. Oh well, practice makes perfect! And reviews make me practice more. So keep 'em coming!!!  
  
Amiboshi-chan 


	6. chapter six

The Garden Keeper  
  
By Amiboshi-chan  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next day, Syaoran was a little nervous about what to say to Sakura after yesterday's episode. But he had made his decision, and by noon he had worked up the courage to venture back to the garden.  
  
When he found Sakura, she was sitting on one of the benches as usual, resting on her arm with a finger at her lips. Syaoran couldn't help but notice that she was especially adorable in that position. She had obviously not noticed his arrival. He walked up until he was directly behind her. She didn't turn.  
  
She sat for a moment longer, then she closed her eyes. She drew her hand away from her face as she whispered "Syaoran . . ."  
  
Syaoran slid onto the bench beside her and wrapped his arms around her in one fluid motion. Sakura let out a small gasp as she realized his presence, but didn't fight him.  
  
"Syaoran, I . . ."  
  
"Do you love me, Sakura?" Syaoran's question startled her, and the fierce emotions blazing in his amber eyes made it difficult to speak. She nodded, slowly at first.  
  
"I do love you, Syaoran. More than anything."  
  
His eyes softened as his embrace tightened. Sakura looked down shyly before softly asking "And do you love me?"  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Of course I do, silly."  
  
@--{---  
  
"Syaoran! We're back!"  
  
After a few weeks, Menami returned with Yelan. Syaoran didn't hear them call, though, as he was out with Sakura then.  
  
Syaoran did hear when Yelan stood at the back porch and yelled. He grabbed Sakura by the hand and stood up. Sakura gave him a wary look. "Come meet my mother, Sakura."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No, no. I'm . . .not ready."  
  
Syaoran gave her an exasperated look. "Okay, fine then. I'll be back."  
  
Sakura shook her head after he left. She hated lying to him, but he just didn't seem to understand that she couldn't leave the garden. She simply couldn't.  
  
Syaoran ran back to the house. He stopped and composed himself before walking into the living room.  
  
"Syaoran, where were you? I called almost ten minutes ago." Yelan walked up to her son.  
  
"Sorry mom, I was down by the ocean." Syaoran said.  
  
"That's fine, I just wanted you to know we're back. Go say hello to Menami now."  
  
"Yes mom." He turned to leave.  
  
"Hey." Yelan said, and Syaoran turned. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." Syaoran said, accepting a hug from his mother. "Welcome back." Syaoran turned and walked into the parlor  
  
" Hello, Menami san."  
  
"Oh, hello, Syaoran. Thanks for taking such good care of my house. This place hasn't been this clean in years." Menami smiled warmly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Menami looked around. "Well, I should probably be getting dinner ready." With that she turned and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute, and I'll help you." Syaoran called after her as he jogged to the back door.  
  
"Sakura, I know you're not ready to meet my mother yet, but now is the perfect time. You can come join us for dinner. I promise, my mom's actually really cool."  
  
But Sakura just shook her head. "Thank you, but I really can't go to dinner with your parent today. I'm sorry."  
  
Syaoran grabbed her by the shoulders. "When, then? You'll have to meet her eventually!"  
  
"I don't know yet! I'm just not ready, okay?!" Sakura jerked away and ran to the safety of the back of the garden, hidden by the denser rose bushes. Syaoran shook his head and walked angrily back to the house.  
  
Sakura waited until she was sure he was gone before she re-emerged from the cove of roses. Slowly she picked her way towards the rose they had saved from death so many years ago. A soft purple petal floated gently to the ground as a lone tear rolled down her face.  
  
Wahh, I hate leaving sad endings! I'll try to get the next part up soon, but I'm leaving town for a while Friday and won't have access to a computer until the 2nd of July. So If I don't get the next chapter up by tomorrow, I apologize for making you all wait!! Hmm, I like my head where it is, so I think I'll go work on the next chapter now!!  
  
Amiboshi-chan 


	7. chapter seven

Okay, quick note. I knew I should have left the part with the flower out of the last chapter. I realized afterwards it would create a little bit of chaos.  
  
The falling petal does not mean the rose is dying. I simply put it in there to represent the rift of emotions between Sakura and Syaoran. I should have thought that through a little more. It was a little late when I wrote that part yesterday.  
  
The Garden Keeper  
  
By Amiboshi-chan  
  
Chapter seven  
  
Once back at the house, Syaoran took a couple deep breaths and calmed down. He shouldn't have gotten mad at Sakura like that, but he didn't understand. It was almost as if they were still ten, and Sakura was still playing her fairy charade.  
  
Syaoran had to smile as he thought about those days. Sakura had long since given up trying to convince him she was a sprite, for she knew it did no good on him. She had matured and stopped playing such games. And as much joy as those days had brought, Syaoran wanted a relationship with Sakura that would mature, too . . . that would go somewhere.  
  
Sakura had spent some time thinking about their love as well, and when Syaoran came back out the next morning, she knew what she had to say. And she would try her best not to cry.  
  
"Syaoran, I don't think this is going to work out."  
  
Syaoran's gut twisted as he heard those words, but he took them in carefully. "I don't think so either."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "So . . . you understand??"  
  
Syaoran stepped forward. "No, not really. I don't understand why you've given up so easily!"  
  
Sakura shrunk back. "Syaoran, I . . ."  
  
Syaoran grabbed her shoulders firmly. "But I'm not going to let you give up that easily, Sakura. We can make this work. I know we can! Something needs to change, but not in the way you mean. I think . . . I think we should solidify our relationship."  
  
Sakura blinked. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."  
  
Syaoran sighed. YOU know, like couples, going out, dating, boyfriend and girlfriend, whatever you want to call it, just . . ."  
  
"So . . . giving what we already have a title to help cement it in place?" Sakura interrupted raising an eyebrow.  
  
It was Syaoran's turn to blink. "You could look at it that way, if you like."  
  
Sakura stared at him for a long moment. It was obvious he was not backing down very easily. "Okay. Let's give it a try."  
  
Syaoran broke out into a goofy grin. He captured each of her wrists, pulling them up and giving them each a soft kiss. "I've had pretty bad luck with girlfriends in the past couple of years." He said. "Or maybe I was just too much in love with you to make them count. All I know is I'm not letting this one get away. I promise if we survive the summer, we'll be together forever." Sakura giggled a little, a sign that Syaoran had succeeded in cheering her up.  
  
"I love you, Syaoran Li." Sakura said quietly, but loud enough for Syaoran to hear. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"And I love you. I have to go inside now, but I'll be back later." Sakura nodded, and Syaoran left.  
  
As she watched him go, Sakura pleaded with the powers that be for a miracle. 'Please God, let this all work out. Don't fail me now."  
  
I have one more brief note. I notice people seemed a little upset at the serious turn that the story took in chapter six. I apologize, but that's really all part of the story. As Syaoran and Sakura grow up and their relationship becomes more serious, so does the story itself. I apologize again to those who expected the cutesy happy-go-lucky tone to continue, and I hope you thoroughly enjoyed the past six chapters Even more, I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story as well. Thanks for all your support!  
  
Amiboshi-chan 


	8. chapter eight

The Garden Keeper  
  
By Amiboshi-chan  
  
Chapter eight  
  
It was almost summer again, Sakura observed briefly. The garden was alive with color as all the spring flowers opened their blossoms wide to the mild warmth of the days in late May. The rose bushes were covered with little buds, colorful petals peeking out of their green wrappings as if playing hide and seek. One bush stood out, already covered with bright roses. This bush had bloomed all year, somehow thriving through the harsh cold of winter while it's companions laid dormant. And as always, a violet colored rose stood proudly amongst the pinks and whites and yellows. Summer was indeed coming.  
  
"And Syaoran is coming back," Sakura said aloud.  
  
Sakura was twenty-one. Her childhood relationship with Syaoran had blossomed, much like the roses. Syaoran had wanted to move to Ba Zhong Island as soon as he finished high school, but with the prodding of his mother he would desist for four more years. A college degree was important, if he was going to take over the family business someday. August would start his last year of business school, though, and next summer Syaoran would be returning to stay, Sakura hoped.  
  
@---}----  
  
Syaoran leaned out over the ferry, waiting for the familiar coast to appear across the water. Waiting there was his beloved Sakura. She, too, had blossomed like the flowers in her garden over the years. When Syaoran saw her last summer, she had matured into a graceful young woman, while retaining the youthful beauty of an angel.  
  
This was the first time Syaoran had made the trip alone. His mother wasn't coming along, as Menami was moving away and selling the big Victorian. No one had bought it yet, Syaoran hoped. He wanted to buy it, make into his own vacation house. He loved the place so, and hoped to continue visiting every summer for years to come. With Sakura by his side, of course.  
  
At his high school graduation, the graduates were asked to think of their plans for the future. It was then that Syaoran truly realized that he could not imagine his life without Sakura.  
  
Is it not funny how when a man is in love, his every thought leads back to the same thing? There was once a time when the earth revolved around the sun, but now every star in the sky dances at night only for her sake.  
  
The ferry landed, and Syaoran pulled his car down the ramp. It was only a short drive to the villa. Within a half an hour, Syaoran recognized the scenery and knew the house was just around the bend.  
  
He parked in front of the old house, noticing for the first time the building's dire need of repair. The roof was covered with moss and needed to be replaced. The paint was chipping from the sides, and the gutters were filled with dead leaves and debris.  
  
A graying woman walked slowly out onto the sagging porch. "Syaoran? Is that you? Lords, child, how have you been?"  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Hello, Menami. It's good to see you again." He walked up the creaking steps to embrace the woman.  
  
"How was your drive, child? Are you finished with school?"  
  
"Long. And no, not yet. I still have one more year."  
  
Menami chuckled. "I knew you'd be a success, child. Come, sit and have some tea with me before you run off to the gardens like you always do."  
  
@----}----  
  
It was a couple hours before Syaoran was able to make his way toward the gardens. He loved Menami and enjoyed her company, but the desire to see Sakura had been overwhelming. He now hurried along the well-trodden path to the Sakura's garden.  
  
Heavens, she was a beautiful as ever, Syaoran thought. She turned as he approached, flying toward him as soon as he set foot in the garden. She threw herself into his arms, half laughing and half crying as she saw her beloved for the first time in five years.  
  
"Syaoran, where have you been? I've waited forever and a day for you." Sakura whispered, still clinging to Syaoran's neck. She buried her nose in his russet hair, inhaling his masculine scent.  
  
Syaoran's arms tightened around her back. "Sorry, love. I promise, we'll never be apart for that long again." Especially since he would talk to Menami about buying the house as soon as he went back up.  
  
Syaoran told Sakura about graduation, about college life, about the classes he took. Sakura laughed and smiled, with a look of such curiosity in her eyes you'd think she'd never experienced it for herself. Syaoran told her about his roommate in the dorms last year, and how glad he was to have his own apartment his year, all to himself.  
  
They watched the tide come in, and watched a few boats meander by on the ocean. As the sun set, Syaoran was reluctant to leave. It really had been a long time, he realized. He'd missed her a great deal. Besides, Sakura's smile was enough sunshine for him. It warmed him better than any ray of sunlight.  
  
Eventually, Syaoran returned to the house. He heard Menami's voice as he stepped though the front door, and wondered who was visiting. He sought the source of the voice, and found her on the phone.  
  
"Who was it?" Syaoran asked as Menami hung up.  
  
"Oh, there you are child. That was the realtor. Someone offered to buy this old place about a week ago. It seems he's real urgent to get it. There's just a little more paperwork, and it's all settled. " 


	9. chapter nine

I'm not expecting too many more chapters . . .I'm expecting somewhere in between three and five . . .  
  
The Garden Keeper  
  
By Amiboshi-chan  
  
Chapter nine  
  
"What?!" Syaoran gripped the edge of the table. Whether it was to steady himself or to control the urge to slam his fist into something, he wasn't sure. Cold fingers of dread traced their way down his back as the words sank into his conscience.  
  
"Mr. Yamaki Einosuke. Very pleasant gentleman. He's been out a couple times, and he's very enthusiastic about buying this old house. He's willing to meet any price placed on it. He was calling to ask if we could meet tomorrow to sign with the realtor."  
  
"Menami, what are you saying? You can't sell this place!" Syaoran blurted out.  
  
Menami turned to Syaoran and tilted her head in concern. "Is something wrong, Syaoran?"  
  
A lump lodged in his throat. How could he explain? Menami didn't know about Sakura.  
  
". . .Look, Menami, I'll buy the house. I know . . .I know Mom has a lot of memories in this old place. She'd appreciate it." Syaoran latched onto the first excuse that came to his mind.  
  
Menami must have bought it, because her expression relaxed and a small smile curved her lips. Syaoran returned the smile weakly. She was going to let him buy the house . . .  
  
Menami stepped up to the boy, who now stood a good foot taller than her. She reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I know you love this house. I'm sure Mr. Yamaki will take good care of it."  
  
The tiny spark of hope died in his chest. "I'll . . .I'll top his offer," Syaoran offered weakly. He had his father's inheritance. He could afford it.  
  
Menami cast a sideways glance at him. "Well, if you really want to, I've no business keeping you from it. I doubt Mr. Yamaki will step down so easily, though. He's offered eighty thousand already- which is more than the realtors said I could even think of getting for it."  
  
Syaoran didn't answer. He merely continued to stare a point directly behind Menami. The older woman gave him a kind smile. "Why don't you go down to the realtor's with me tomorrow? You can speak with Mr. Yamaki yourself."  
  
Syaoran only nodded dumbly. Menami patted his shoulder once more before turning to exit the room. He turned to fix his gaze on the back door, which lead to the garden- and Sakura. Then he shook his head. No, he couldn't face Sakura right now. Not until he'd straightened everything out. Syaoran turned and headed up the stairs.  
  
@---}---  
  
Sakura sighed and peered at her reflection in the still water of the pond as she rested her chin in her hand once more. Syaoran hadn't come to her that night as he had promised. The sun had long since set, and the pale moonlight was the only illumination in the small garden. It turned the red strands of hair to pale copper and her skin the color of cream. A tiny shell sat on the edge of the pond, worn nearly smooth by weather and time.  
  
She heard a noise from just outside the garden, and she rose to her feet. "Syaoran?" A squirrel skittered past and Sakura sighed.  
  
A warm summer breeze lifted her hair. Sakura closed her eyes, lifting her face and leaning into the wind. Suddenly Sakura shivered. She settled back onto the balls of her feet and wrapped her arms around herself as the chill subsided. The coldness left her body as quickly as it had come, but Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.  
  
@---}---  
  
Syaoran sat tensely in the swivel chair at the realtor's office the next morning. A kind-looking man with steely gray at his temples sat across from him. With a deep breath, Syaoran started explaining the situation to him. "Mr. Yamaki . . ." Syaoran trailed off as the gentleman raised a hand.  
  
"Please, don't call me Mr. Yamaki. It makes me feel old." He chuckled light- heartedly. "You may call me Einosuke." He finished genially.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "You see, Ms. Menami is a family friend. I've spent many a summer at the old villa, and I'm very disheartened at the thought of losing those memories." He sat up straighter and placed his hands on the desk in front of him. "I'm desperate to keep the place. If you'd withdraw your offer, I'd be happy to compensate for it, and I'd be forever grateful. And in your debt," he added, pushing his pride aside.  
  
An awkward silence fell over them. Finally the older of the two spoke. "To tell the truth, child . . ." Syaoran raised his head. He didn't protest at being called a child. Menami had called him as such for years- it felt natural.  
  
"My wife of thirty years passed away this spring. I simply couldn't bear to live alone in the house we shared for so long. I found this house, and thought it would be perfect. My daughter- she's about your age, fresh from college- she and her fiancée are moving in with me. That's why I wanted to buy this house."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. He'd had no idea. Suddenly, he felt a little guilty.  
  
Einosuke went on. "But even though I'm leaving the old house behind, that doesn't mean I'll forget my wife." He placed a rough, callused hand over Syaoran's. "You'll always have those memories, child. That's something no realtor could ever take from you." Einosuke stood, and Syaoran knew he didn't have the courage to press any further.  
  
Just as the man reached the door, Syaoran stood. "Sir . . .Einosuke," he started. Einosuke paused, his hand on the door. "I . . .I'm sorry. I shouldn't have . . ." He stopped as Einosuke walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I know it's hard to let go, and I don't blame you for trying." He walked back to the door and opened it. "You know . . . you're welcome to visit if you ever feel like it."  
  
Syaoran nodded, blinking back the stinging sensation in his eyes. "Thank you," He said softly. "I'll do that."  
  
Yamaki Einosuke nodded, then turned and walked out the door.  
  
@---}---  
  
Sakura was kneeling in the dirt when Syaoran stepped into the arbory. She stood up quickly and offered a cheerful greeting. "Ah, there you are Syaoran. I was wondering where you've been. You didn't come to see me last night, and-"Sakura broke off as she faced Syaoran. He looked disheveled, as though he hadn't slept well. "Syaoran, what's wrong? You don't look well at all."  
  
Syaoran sighed and stepped into the garden. He sat on the bench by the pond, and Sakura quickly seated herself beside him. Syaoran turned to look her in the eye. "Menami is selling the house. I won't be able to come back here after this summer."  
  
"You won't be able to come back? Ever?" Sakura looked horrified.  
  
"Well," no sense in lying. "The man buying it- Yamaki Einosuke- he said I could visit . . ."  
  
Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Then it'll be okay."  
  
"No! It's not okay." Syaoran took Sakura by the shoulders. "I won't be able to visit like I used to. I know he said I could, but I couldn't impose like that." The memory of Einosuke's sad eyes as he spoke of his late wife filled his mind. "Sakura, please come back to the city with me. I know you don't want to leave the garden, but it can't stay like this."  
  
Sakura's frown increased. "We can't keep the house?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "No. I tried, I really did. But we can't keep the house.  
  
"There's no way?" Syaoran shook his head. Sakura sighed and lowered her head. A moment later she sagged against his shoulder. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Then I'll go with you." She whispered.  
  
@---}---  
  
I didn't want Einosuke to be a bad guy. He's really not. . . 


	10. chapter ten

Hey, thanks for reading The Garden Keeper! To those that have been following the story, sorry for the long wait, and thanks for your patience! Enjoy!

The Garden Keeper

By Amiboshi-chan

Chapter ten

Soft fingers of early morning sunlight were only just beginning to climb into the sky. In the red-orange glow, a young couple sat wrapped in each other's arms.

Syaoran craned his neck to look at the back of Sakura's head as she rested against his shoulder. "Sakura," he whispered softly.

"Mmm."

"I need to go load up the car. Coming with?"

Sakura slowly pulled away, stretching as she sat up. Finally she looked as Syaoran. "In a minute. Give me a few moments and I'll meet you out there."

Syaoran nodded. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek and stood, smiling at her once more. "I'm glad you decided to come with me, Sakura." Sakura nodded, and he exited the garden, strolling towards the house.

Sakura watched Syaoran until he disappeared from sight, then she lowered her head with a sigh. She raised her eyes once more and focused them on the lone violet rose. "I'll miss you, old friend." Sakura rose, straightened her skirt and walked to the arbory. She paused, looked back once more, then stepped out into the overgrowth.

------

Syaoran closed the trunk of his car and turned as Sakura appeared through the trees. He stopped for a moment watching her peer around her and slowly make her way toward him, thinking she looked no less pure and innocent than the ten-year-old woman-child he first met.

Sakura stopped suddenly, and seemed to study something with great interest. Syaoran followed the line of her gaze to the green car he was currently leaning on.

"This is your . . .car?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know, I know. It's a Corolla. Not very flashy. It gets good gas mileage, though." Sakura only nodded.

"Well, we should get going before the traffic gets bad. We might be able to make it on the ferry before the morning rush if we hurry." Syaoran had already said his farewells to Menami the night before, knowing he would have to leave before she awoke if he ever wanted to sneak Sakura out of there and escape interrogation.

He walked around to the passenger-side and opened the door. Sakura took her cue and came around, murmuring her thanks as she slid into the car seat. Syaoran shut the door behind her and walked back around, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the ignition. Quietly, the Toyota backed out of the driveway and into the night.

------

Syaoran looked over at Sakura and smiled. She had finally curled up in the car seat and fallen asleep. He looked out the window at the water rolling by. The ferry was unusually quiet—only a few cars were crossing that early in the morning. Syaoran settled back to wait out the ferry ride. Within seconds he nodded off.

A loud rapping on the car window roused Syaoran from his doze. Slowly he sat up and rolled down the window, looking up at the ferry worker. "Ferry's docked, boy. Time to get going."

"Oh." Syaoran started the car. 'Thanks."

The man touched a finger to the brim of his baseball cap. "You drive safe now."

Syaoran nodded and rolled up the window. The man stepped aside while the car rolled down onto the dock and pulled into the small drive leading up to the freeway.

A few hours later Syaoran pulled into the parking lot of a cafe and turned to Sakura. He grasped her shoulder, shaking it slightly. "Sakura, wake up."

Sakura groaned and rolled over as best she could with a seat belt pinning her to the car seat. Syaoran shook her again, and her eyes finally fluttered open. "What- what is it? What's going on?" Sakura looked around. "Where are we?"

"We've stopped for a while. Let's get something to eat." Sakura nodded and allowed Syaoran to get out and come around to open her car door before unbuckling her seatbelt and sliding out.

Syaoran walked in and led Sakura to a table by the window. Sakura gazed intently at the passing cars. Syaoran touched her shoulder to get her attention when the waitress came for their orders.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a coke," Syaoran decided after scanning the menu. The waitress nodded, then turned to Sakura.

"And for you, Miss?"

Sakura tensed. She looked blankly at the menu, unable to meet the waitress's gaze. Her cheeks colored hotly as the silence dragged on.

'Oh, maybe she expects me to order for her,' Syaoran realized. "Um, make that two cheeseburgers." The waitress nodded again and slipped away. Sakura looked at Syaoran with gratitude.

The food came, and once again Syaoran had to smile as Sakura's face lit up as she tasted the cheeseburger, as if it were wonderful and exotic.

They ate in relative silence, Syaoran glancing up from his dinner to catch glimpses of Sakura. He snickered as she sneezed when she drank her bubbly cola to quickly. They finished their meal and headed back out to the car.

Syaoran walked over to his door and opened it before looking over to see if Sakura was getting in. He froze when Sakura was nowhere to be seen. "Sakura?" He strode around the car to see if she was still in the café, but paused when he caught a glimpse of her in the corner of his eye.

Sakura was slouched beside the car door, looking pale and breathing labouredly. Syaoran was at her side in a second. "Sakura, are you all right? Are you hurt?" Sakura didn't respond a moment, but then she looked up and caught his gaze, her breathing returning to normal. She grasped his sleeve as she pulled herself to her feet.

"I'm fine. I just . . . I felt faint, that is all." Syaoran looked unconvinced, so Sakura pulled away from him and smiled. "See? I'm okay." The color was returning to her cheeks as Syaoran watched her closely. She opened the car door and threw a smile over her shoulder at him. Only when she was securely seated in the car did he turn back to the driver's side of the car.

They pulled out of the parking lot. Sakura was back to her normal, smiley self, as if nothing had happened. She turned on the radio and began to sing along, in a clear, sweet voice. Syaoran assured himself that she was okay now—perhaps she had eaten too much, or she was simply tired. But a foreboding sense of dread lingered in his mind as the drove off into the darkness.

-------


End file.
